comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 08 The Last Day)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM: Back when Robin was a child, she’s on the Zephyr One while Simmons and other SHIELD agents are reacting to some kind of natural disaster causing gravity storms. She says there’s something else she needs to remember. In the future, May wonders how Robin is there. A man named Samuel Voss explains that Robin’s memories are all jumbled. Robin told him that May and her friends would make it to the surface. The trawler comes down outside the Zephyr. Coulson comes inside, and May greets him. Daisy is behind him. Deke is shocked that anyone is alive on the surface. Samuel is pleasantly surprised to see Deke. Voss knew Deke’s father. Deke has to break it to Voss that the Roaches got Virgil. Deke’s father is on his way back to the Zephyr, and Deke and his father didn’t end things on a great note the last time they saw each other. Kasius receives a report about the trawler’s escape. Sinara volunteers to go after Daisy. Kasius plans to punish those who aided SHIELD in their escape. He calls for retribution. He plans to end the Lighthouse today. Flint, Yo-Yo, and Mack are headed for Fitz’s stash of weapons on level 3. Another human tells them that the water and lights have been cut. They want Flint to turn himself in. The SHIELD team tries to make sense of Robin and her visions as Coulson and May try to get Robin to talk to them. She says the diner was the last time they were all seen together. She says that Coulson can bring all the pieces together, and that this is the day it all ends. Coulson, May, and Daisy try to formulate a plan. Daisy runs into Deke, who believed Robin was dead. It was Robin who told Virgil stories. Deke’s father was sent to the surface for believing her. Mack, Yo-Yo, and Flint explore level 3. Flint is having doubts after his encounter with the other humans. They find a Kree on the floor. Fitz and Simmons discover a device that wasn’t on the Zephyr when they left. Voss says it was Owen, Deke’s father, who put it together. Owen built it from some old schematics and used it to open the portal that brought the SHIELD team to the future. May and Coulson ask Enoch for help with Robin. He says Robin’s powers can’t be forced. May and Coulson debate what to do next. Robin hands them a drawing of the Zephyr. Robin flashes back to May, Fitz, and Simmons debating Robin’s prophecy about a time machine. Fitz and Simmons have to spend decades designing the schematics and hope someone finishes the job afterwards. She gives May the drawing, saying its to remind her. She tells Fitz he gave them everything they could. Mack and company retrieve the weapons, including Mack’s shotgun ax. The Kree have herded the vrellnexians to level 10. Coulson and May discover a piece of the monolith that sent them there. He realizes that with more of them they could get home. Simmons is working on trying to get the inhibitor out of Daisy, but its embedded too deeply for her. Coulson shows the monolith fragment to the others. They realize it fits into the machine they found. Mack’s team finds a vrellnexian attacking a woman. They kill it and save her. The woman tells them that the vrellnexians are everywhere. Mack has a plan to rescue the rest of the humans. In a flashback, Robin says Flint’s name while following May. Yo-Yo is ready to go fight the Kree, but May says they have to work with them or they’ll all die. Yo-Yo is frustrated. Robin says Mack will help Flint. Yo-Yo says Mack is gone, and he’s not coming back. Deke asks Voss what SHIELD is doing with the shard. Deke says the shard belonged to his mother, and his father would have kept it with him. Deke wants to know what really happened to his father. Voss knocks him out. Mack puts gas in the air filtration system to send the vrellnexians into a single room. Yo-Yo then uses her power to stick devices on them all that kill them. Daisy talks to Robin. She’s sorry that she couldn’t protect her. Robin says time is running out and becomes scared. Voss finds them and says he’s had similar conversations. Fitsz and Daisy continue to study the time machine. They discover that they’re locked in the room. They shout for help. Coulson and May hear that and walk towards them. Two of Voss’s men are outside the door. Voss shows Daisy footage of the last time anyone had seen her alive. Shortly after that, there was a huge earthquake that broke the world. Robin flashes back again. She keeps saying that there’s no time left. Robin just described how Simmons dies to Fitz. He’s frustrated. He thinks they’ve tried many times, and its never worked. Not him, not Voss, not Daisy have ever fixed it. Even after Daisy saw the aftermath, she still destroyed the world. Voss has a knife. He plans to kill Daisy to stop her from going back again. Daisy fights back. Voss stabs Robin instead. Coulson arrives and helps Daisy fight Voss and his men. May finds Robin bleeding out. Robin remembers May promising that she’d be there at the end. May raised Robin after Robin’s mother died, because May was the one who wasn’t afraid of what Robin could do. Robin is supposed to tell May how to get back home. But May always told her it wasn’t time yet. Robin says she’s now seen them saving the world. After telling May what she needs to know, Robin dies. Flint gives the all-clear to anyone still surviving in the Lighthouse. They line up to have Yo-Yo remove the devices from their arms. Daisy finds Deke locked up and lets him out. The SHIELD team grieves for Robin. May tells them that Robin told her how to go back and save everyone. She asks who Flint is. Sinara is on the surface, hot on the humans’ trail. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Flint (NuHumans) Category:Kasius (Kree) Category:Sinara (Kree) Category:Robin Hinton (NuHuman) Category:Deke Category:Enoch